


Because the Queen Insists

by Punxutawney



Category: True Blood
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punxutawney/pseuds/Punxutawney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I meant what I said earlier, " she continued. "I <i>love</i> watching two men together. <i>Especially</i> when they're vampires." She raised one perfect eyebrow. "So get to it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because the Queen Insists

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tb_kink @ LJ in 2009.

" _What?_ I will not –"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but surely you do not seriously expect us to –"

"Oh, shush," the Queen said with a breezy smile. There was an underlying finality to her frisky tone that silenced both of the protesters. She had started to grow tired of William Compton's rather dreary company – all he could think of and talk about was that human girl, ugh, how boring, and he even liked to be called _Bill_ , how unglamorous! She had been about to send him away when the word came of her newly arrived visitor. Now, Eric Northman – his name was a slight improvement, at least. And now that they both stood in front of her, she noticed with delight that she had not been wrong to make the admittedly brash suggestion.

There was definitely a tension between the two male vampires, something old and exciting and clearly just waiting to erupt. They stared at each other with such aggression! Eric even had the courage to direct one glare at the Queen, whereas Bill maintained his respectful act.

"I meant what I said earlier, " she continued. "I _love_ watching two men together. _Especially_ when they're vampires." She raised one perfect eyebrow. "So get to it."

The two men showcased an interesting array of emotions, often unlikely to be seen on a vampire face in such a short time. All the exasperation, denial, anger, frustration, hope and embarrassment were fun to watch, but finally she decided to give them something encouraging.

"Okay, okay, if this is so hard for you both, I promise there is a prize. This whole _maenad_ business –" she rolled her eyes, "– I'll tell you all I know about killing them after you've both come. You can fight over who gets to use the information later. Sound like a deal?"

Eric glared at Bill, and said slowly, "If we agree to do this, I expect either of us won't tell Sookie?"

For a moment, Bill looked like he might try to injure the taller and certainly the stronger vampire, but he gritted his teeth and muttered, "And no one else, for that matter."

The Queen clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh, _fun_!" She sat in a comfortable chair, and beckoned towards the equally comfortable divan close by. "Feel free to use that. Oh, and before we start – I want William to top." Eric groaned, perhaps a little bit _too_ angrily.

"It's so boring to see the tall, handsome one always on top, that's all – no offence, William, but you really _are_ quite short in comparison." She leaned back in her chair and watched the men start undressing. They both looked stiff – in a dull way – and she was easily bored, didn't they remember?

"Oh _please_ , you can start by biting if it makes it any easier."

Eric apparently took this command as a relief, grabbing Bill's shirt and pulling him closer. "Do not mess up my hair," he murmured before sinking his fangs into the younger vampire's neck. Bill seemed a little lost for a while, but then Eric's fangs must have really _hurt_ because he groaned and took hold of Eric's shoulders and bit into his neck with equal force. They were both greedy after the act of coyness had been dropped, sucking feverishly, biting into each other's skin again and again as the old wounds kept healing.

As of their own accord, Eric's hands started unbuttoning Bill's dark shirt, and after a while Bill followed his lead. They undressed each other as messily as they shared their blood, fingers fumbling and trembling at the touch. Their shirts lost, Eric pulled back and fixed his eyes on Bill's. They stared silently at each other, seemingly having forgotten the Queen's existence. She couldn't help but grin and lean forward in anticipation.

Eric laid his hands on Bill's waist, not breaking the eye contact, and his long fingers unbuttoned, unzipped, tugged and pulled until Bill could step out of his pants, which he did quite swiftly. Eric didn't look down, but he let his hand wander, if only briefly, until Bill let out a grunting noise.

They both had their fangs still bared and their eyes were hungry. It looked like the hunger had only grown, really, when Eric dragged Bill closer and sank his fangs into his neck again. Bill was maybe getting tired of being handled all the time, so he tried to take the lead and pushed Eric towards the white divan. The older vampire didn't fight back but let himself be pushed down, a small growl the only sign of protest.

Bill looked only a little hesitant when he in turn pulled off Eric's expensive pants and placed himself on him, and _oh_ , he surely didn't hesitate when he quickly bit into his own wrist, filling his palm with blood and slicking himself up – a true act of Southern chivalry.

At the first push, Eric closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the divan. He turned out to be quite vocal, and not so concerned about his hair, after all. An eager moan escaped him. His hands gripped Bill by the shoulders and pulled him closer, hips raising up to meet his. Bill's attempt to stay in power was a forlorn effort as Eric set the pace, making it clear that it was _him_ fucking the younger vampire.

It wasn't a display of the most skilled lovemaking, but it certainly didn't lack passion. Bill's rough thrusts and Eric's demanding pulls built up a rhythm, broken only by the quiet rumble and the higher moans from their blood-covered throats. Eric's mouth found Bill's neck again, and he licked a hungry path up until he bit into the spot just below his jawline. His fingernails dug into the small of Bill's back.

He muttered something into Bill's ear which made the other vampire hiss through his teeth and slide his hand between their bodies. He grabbed Eric's cock, and it took only a few strokes until he was coming, nails leaving little red marks on Bill's skin. It didn't take another thrust to send Bill over the edge, and then they were just two bloodied, blissed-out bodies stuck with each other. The white divan was a mess.

"Now _that's_ entertainment."

The Queen's voice broke the spell, and Bill clambered off Eric, looking still quite dazed. She went on, perky as ever.

"Maenads are sad, silly things..."


End file.
